Can Flowers Cry?
by kcscooter
Summary: One shot. Akito, the Sohma god, wants so much to be loved, cherished, honored, and obeyed. Will someone ever give him those gifts of their own free will?


**Can Flowers Cry?  
**

Summary: Akito, the Sohma god, wants so much to be loved, cherished, honored, and obeyed. Will someone ever give him those gifts of their own free will?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine!

^-^-^-^-^-^

Akito sat, perched on the ledge of his window, overlooking the beautiful Sohma gardens. It was springtime and all of the lovely, vibrant colors of flowers coated the ground. One could hardly walk on the grass without petals falling on their hair and shoulders like teardrops. But whoever carelessly trampled one of those beautiful tears of the flowers would be faced with Akito's wrath. He was fiercely protective of his gardens as well as the tiny, innocent lives that inhabited them. His dark eyes, now red from worry, glanced down to the little white bird who sat on the window next to Akito's thigh. Its grape-sized head eyed the Sohma god with wide-eyed innocence as it hopped onto the colorful robe that covered his delicate skin. With a quiet coo, the little bird flapped its wings, fluffed up its feathers, and went to sleep.

One of Akito's rarest expressions, a smile, tugged at the corners of his lips. A thin finger stroked the pretty bird from head to tail while the boy hummed tunelessly to his tiny friend. It wasn't long until the black eyes opened at the call of another bird, and the wings fluttered open to take the animal away. Akito only stared at the spot on his lap where one lonely feather remained – all that was left of his friend.

_Everyone leaves, _he thought without a hint of emotion, _everyone leaves but they don't dare go without letting something stay behind. Something to remind me of them… Something to eternally hurt me! _With a curse, the Sohma god tossed the feather out of his hand and it fluttered weakly to the ground. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes against the warmth of the tears he knew were coming. He gave that bird a home – a beautiful, wonderful home – and yet at the first call of another, he was gone.

Never to return…

Just then, strong warm arms wrapped around Akito's body. Stiffening at first from surprise, the boy was met with a hushed whisper into his ear.

"Quite, my love…" The man's breath caressed his skin in a way that no kiss, no loving nip, and no hurried tryst in bed ever could. Akito settled back against the wide chest marveling in the strength of his man. It felt as though he could just sink into this warm embrace and be lost forever. It would only take one word from the boy's lips to get his man to strip this cursed robe off and to serve him well. Akito reveled in that power; he let it sink into his soul. He didn't need words at that moment, though, because his man knew what to do.

Murmuring softly, feeling Akito's tension, the attentive lips made delicious patterns over the soft, creamy skin. "Hush, my beauty…" A talented tongue – one Akito knew had been faithful to him, alone – traced the outline of his ear and dipped inside briefly. With a gasp, the boy arched into his lover and guided those strong hands under the robe.

"Speak to me, my captive." Oh, how he loved knowing that he had imprisoned such a prize.

"Speak to you of what…?" the voice whispered between his loving caresses. "Of your beauty? Your power? The way you make me want you more each day?"

Akito's words broke as he panted, letting the tears spill down his cheeks. "T..Tell me you'll stay…" There was a long pause as the boy's lover turned him around on the window. Warm brown eyes watched his god with so much love and adoration that Akito couldn't contain his sobs any longer. He collapsed into the waiting arms of his captive, screaming and crying and cursing at him. "Y..You are to never, ever leave me! Ever! Y-You will regret the d-day you ever defy me!"

The man merely rocked his sweet love like a child, cooing into his hair until he was able to calm down. Not in any rush, the man's kisses made their way down Akito's face and to his waiting, desperate lips. "Hush, my darling… There is no need to fear." Dark, red eyes gazed up at him. A fierce and possessive grip tightened around his neck, ready to dig nails into the skin if the wrong word was said.

With as much love as he could, the man whispered, "I am yours. Forever and always. There will never be a day that I don't come to you, serve you, protect you, and love you. Never fear, my Akito… I will always be by your side."

Silent tears, much like the beautiful flower petals, cascaded down Akito's pale cheeks – this time, they were tears of joy. "Mine… My love. Only m-mine…" A quiet chuckle was the Sohma god's only answer; no more words were needed as their lips touched once more.

_My Kureno…_

^-^-^-^-^-^

Author's Note: I have soooo many other stories I need to be working on, but this just came to me! I'll work on the others soon, I promise!


End file.
